A Pirate’s Life For Me
by kori hime
Summary: YuffieRiku with a side of SoraKairi. Sora wants to be a pirate. Riku and Kairi ignore this impulse of his, but Yuffie questions it. The question rises: Are pirates romantic?


Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Author: ShinyGlorChan A.K.A. Kori Hime

Pairing: YuffieRiku

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts 2

Theme: Theme 21; violence, pillage/plunder, extortion

Disclaimer: If I owned Riku, I don't think KH would have EVER been rated E for everyone. Heheh. I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and I'm using parts of both Pirates scripts.

Glor: Post-KH2, nothing spoiler-y other then Port Royal is world in KH2 and Dead Man's Chest quotes.

* * *

"I wanna be pirate!"

Riku raised his eyes from the book he was reading, and Kairi shook her head at Sora's newest crazy notion. Both knew Sora well enough if they ignored his newest crazy ideas, he would give up on them.

That only worked if everyone ignored him. Unfortunately, Yuffie was clueless to this fact. "Why a pirate?" she asked curiously as Riku and Kairi shared pained looks.

"Because I want to be like Captain Jack Sparrow!" Sora shouted as he jumped over Riku and onto the couch, treating it as his pirate ship.

"Now look what you've done..." Riku muttered as he shut his book and quickly tried to escape Sora.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Sora sang loudly and grabbed Riku, "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Sora had caught Riku off balance when he shoved him off his 'pirate ship,' and Riku went tumbling into Yuffie. Yuffie grunted, and Kairi jumped as not to be pulled into the mess.

"Sora!" Kairi cried. "Get down! You're gonna hurt someone!"

Sora stopped singing and looked at Kairi. He frowned at seeing her upset face as Riku and Yuffie untangled themselves from each other. Sora jumped down from the couch and bowed in front Kairi as if taking off a pirate hat.

"Sorry, m'lady," he apologized in the worst fake accent she had ever heard. "Would you like to come join me on a _real_ pirate ship? I don't think Jack'll mind if we borrow the Black Pearl for a bit."

Riku's eyebrows shot up. Like hell Jack wouldn't mind! Oh well. This was Sora's mess. "Sora, you better not get Kairi into any trouble," Riku stated as he began to pick up some stray pillows that had fallen victim to Sora's claiming of the couch as his pirate ship.

Kairi looked skeptical. "C'mon, Kairi! It'll be romantic! Pirates are good at romancing!" Sora exclaimed, forgetting his fake accent.

Yuffie snorted. "Like hell. How can a _pirate_ be romantic?" Yuffie asked as she collapsed onto the couch.

Sora ignored her, a feat within itself. "Let's go?" he asked shyly with his hand outstretched to Kairi.

Kairi smiled and took his hand. "Sure, but are you sure he won't mind?" she asked as they began to leave the hotel suite all four had bunked in in Traverse Town.

"I'm sure!" he exclaimed then mumbled under his breath. "If he's had enough rum..."

Riku watched as the couple left the room, leaving him with Yuffie in the hotel room's small living room. "He didn't answer me! How are pirates romantic?" Yuffie asked as Riku left for his bedroom. "Hey! I'm asking you something, Riku!"

"Just go to sleep. No sense dwelling on something Sora said," Riku paused. "I doubt it's true, anyway..."

He left the room, and Yuffie sighed as she leaned back on the pillows on the couch. It was so comfortable that she did not want to move to her own bed. She began to drift into sleep with one thought.

_How can a _pirate_ be romantic?_

* * *

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

Yuffie moaned, cutting off the girl's pirate song. The redheaded girl gasped and ran over to the girl. "Sora! She's awake!" she exclaimed.

Yuffie's vision slowly came back to her after a few blinks and she recognized the redhead as Kairi. "Mmm, Kairi? Sora?" Yuffie murmured.

"Oh, Yuffie! You're okay!" Kairi exclaimed as she hugged Yuffie who finally noticed the strange clothing Kairi, Sora, and herself were dressed in.

"Yeah," Yuffie paused. "Are we pirates?"

Sora laughed. "She must have hit her head hard if she doesn't remember that. Do you at least remember our captain's name?" he asked as he helped her up from the bed she had been lying on.

"I don't..." Yuffie muttered.

"Then go upstairs to the wheel. He's up there. Maybe seeing him help you remember being a pirate," Kairi said as Sora wrapped his arms around her waist, his face making it's way into the crook of her neck. "Sora! Stop it!"

Kairi giggled, and Yuffie blushed and ran out of the room. "That was wasn't something I wanted to see," Yuffie muttered as she made her way up the stairs, holding up her dress a bit so she would not trip. "Hmph, why do _I_ have to wear dress while Kairi is wearing guy's clothes?"

"Because she just wears Sora's clothes to make things easier. And you wear dresses because I'd have it no other way," a voice spoke up behind her, and Yuffie jumped.

"Riku!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Captain Riku, luv," Riku answered, his stance radiating cockiness. "My lover has to look good in her dresses before I get to take 'em off."

Yuffie's eyes widened, and her face blushed as Riku let out a hearty laugh. "Y-you're kidding, r-r-right?" Yuffie stuttered horribly.

He stopped laughing, and his face was as serious as she had ever seen it as he leaned in towards her. "Not." He kissed her cheek. "A." He kissed her other cheek, as a deep red blush began to spread on her face. "Chance." He finished with a kiss on her collarbone and nipping at the skin there, leaving a mark when he was done.

Yuffie jumped back once she had regained her senses, and Riku laughed again. "Why are you so jumpy, luv?" he asked as her hands clutched the hickey on her neck. "If the dress is really bothering you can change, but it's either a dress or no dress at all, and I happen to have no dress in my cabin..." he suggested lewdly.

Yuffie squeaked and could not believe that none of her ninja training had prepared her for an encounter with a horny pirate. She had moved back so far that she had hit the rail of the boat and tumbled over the side, into the water. "Yuffie!" Riku called.

Yuffie felt the water fill her lungs, but she could still hear Riku clearly. She did not understand since she was underwater. "Yuffie!" Riku pulled the pillow from her face that had been suffocating her, and she tumbled off the couch onto the hard floor.

Yuffie moaned. She rubbed her head and looked up to see Riku looking smug, the pillow in his hand. "Do you always try to suffocate yourself with your pillow when you sleep?" he asked as she snatched the pillow from him to cover her face.

She was still blushing from the dream. "Pirates aren't romantic; they're just horny," she muttered into the pillow as she left the room to find Sora and beat him with said pillow.

Riku blinked as the door slammed. "What's her problem?" he wondered as he contemplated the deep blush that he saw on Yuffie's face when he removed the pillow from her face to stop her from suffocating.


End file.
